


Don't you dare throw that snowball!

by winterspirit13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romano, Snow, Snowball Fight, Spain, it's really quick and old, spamano - Freeform, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter. The air was frigid, and the air hung as silent and felt like ice. Even a pair of two shouting couldn’t break the serenity of the day<br/>But they could try their damnedest anyways.  <br/>“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” A feisty Italian exclaimed. A ball of white smashed into his face, slowly dripping down his face. </p>
<p>Lovino and Antonio get into a snowball fight, that's pretty much it. It's kind of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare throw that snowball!

It was winter. The air was frigid, and the air hung as silent and felt like ice. Even a pair of two shouting couldn’t break the serenity of the day

But they could try their damnedest anyways.   
“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” A feisty Italian exclaimed. A ball of white smashed into his face, slowly dripping down his face. 

Antonio was laughing. He couldn’t help it, his Lovino’s expression was so cute! And, well, very angry.   
“What did I just say, bastardo?!” Lovino shouted. His whole expression was just fuming, and Antonio could imagine the snow melting around him, steam pouring from his ears. That specific train of thought only fueled his laughter, however, and Lovino soon had a mischievous glint his those hazel eyes of his. 

The Italian strode up to Antonio, giving him a smirk. “Hehe… Lovi? What are you doing…?” Antonio inquired. His eyes flickered from place to place, wanting to sense the oncoming ‘threat’ as quickly as it happened.   
In a fluid motion Lovino bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, launching it towards the Spaniard before he even stood back up. It missed its mark, hitting Antonio’s neck instead of his face.

“Ah! Lovino, that’s cold!” He shuddered as the snow slid underneath his scarf and melted in his shirt. It was cold and WET. “You cheated…” Antonio pouts. 

“What the hell did you think was going to happen? All’s fair in love and war, idiota.” Lovino mocks.  
“War?” Antonio chuckles. “If you insist, mi amour~!” Lovino’s eyes widen in fear, and he tried to back away but he couldn’t get out of range fast enough. Another freezing snowball hit him, and he spun around to get his own.

Soon enough it was a full-blown fight. Snow flew around at far too high speeds, and shouts, screams, and sequels were only just muffled by the falling snow. 

Lovino’s lungs heaved in and out breaths as he fought back against Antonio with a fierce urge for revenge against the one who started it all. His cheeks were red and he made a noise of frustration whenever a snowball flew too far one way and didn’t hit his target-namely, his boyfriend, Antonio.

On the other hand, said boyfriend Antonio was watching amusedly, enjoying the competition with a smile. Much more than he was enjoying the melting snow down his back as he turned around at the wrong moment… but that was beside the point. 

It wasn’t long before Antonio collapsed in the snow. “Enough!” He shouts. “I can’t win to mi tomate~”   
Lovino scoffs. The Spaniard could be so dramatic-not to mention weird-half the time. The other half, he was annoyingly energetic. Antonio knew that Lovino really didn’t mind any of it, but that didn’t mean that Lovino wouldn’t complain about it. It didn’t bother anyone that Lovino knew, they’d just accepted it as how he spoke. 

Antonio thought it was endearing, Lovino still would say he’s weird. 

Lovino walked towards the fallen nation, standing over him. He didn’t trust it when Antonio gave up so easily but still accepted the hand that was Antonio raised. 

Of course instead of helping his boyfriend up, he ended face first in the snow, next to the other man.  
“Dammit!” Lovino cursed, not minding the fact any sound was stifled by the snow. He rolled onto his back, and whacked Antonio… The jerk shouldn’t be laughing anyways! 

“Sorry, sorry!” Antonio managed to get out between bouts of laughter. He moved closer, stroking a cold hand over flushed cheeks, his laughter fading. 

Their eyes locked, the two of them shivering and breathing quickly from the earlier excitement. The moment was only broken by Lovino looking away. “Let’s get inside….” 

The two stood up, leaving two pairs of footprints as they walked away from their battlefield and towards the warmth of hot chocolate, fires, and fluffy blankets.

And maybe cuddles, Antonio hoped.


End file.
